


Dripping Love

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But Is It Needed Tho..., Denial of Feelings, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), i guess not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: “It means you can crush on me without fear of me getting with your best friend!” Donghyuck joked.“WHAT!” Mark screeched.-In other words after witnessing Mark Lee in love with him Donghyuck realises how cute he can be.-Basically it’s a fluffy Markhyuk fic I wrote for alwaysspittingstraightfacts’ birthday! It’s a silly convoluted story of how they get together!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Dripping Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysspittingstraightfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysspittingstraightfacts/gifts).



> Okay so this idea was birthed from a conversation between me and Alwaysspittingstraightfacts about love potion fics. 
> 
> She is fussy about them so for a laugh I made this. I really got the bulk of the idea from rewatching Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince as you will tell from the opening!
> 
> This is probably a load of shit but I hope you enjoy it anyway x

Jaehyun and Johnny were walking round the library avidly discussing their date options to Slughorn’s dinner. 

“Johnny you can’t just take anyone. You need someone good!” Johnny huffed in response and kept putting books back on the shelves he’d taken them from. Suddenly Jaehyun took his arm.

“John you see that Slytherin boy over there?” Jaehyun tilted his head indicating towards the seats at the edges of the bookshelves. Johnny nodded subtly trying to get a look at the boy in question. 

“That’s Donghyuck Lee, apparently he’s been trying to slip you a love potion.”

“Oh really” Johnny said clearly not adverse to the idea. 

“Hey! Snap out of it. He’s only interested in you because he thinks you’ll be a famous quidditch player.” Jaehyun chastised.

“But I’m already a famous quidditch player” Johnny responded cheekily leading to Jaehyun whacking him over the head with a roll of parchment. 

-

That evening when Johnny returned to the Gryffindor dorm rooms he found his friend Mark sitting at the window hugging a pillow looking dreamily outside. Mark was normally quiet and studious at this sort of time preferring to study than daydream. 

“Hey Mark you okay?” Johnny asked concerned placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder. Mark didn’t respond which shocked him. Despite Mark initially being shy and quiet when they first met he was now completely comfortable in their group. Johnny got up to go towards his bed placing his bag down that’s when he caught sight of the box. 

“Mark bro did you eat these?” He asked confusion clear in his voice. 

“Oh they were on your bed and they looked really good. I know you don’t really like chocolates so I ate one and...” Mark drifted off from his spiel. 

“ONE?! Bro you ate the whole box. What’s up with you?” 

“I just love him!” Mark responded in more of a shout than was necessary. 

“Alright mate well I thought you were over your crush on Lucas no need to eat my chocolates just because...” Johnny was cut off by Mark throwing the pillow at him. 

“Why would I be thinking about Lucas.” He proclaimed.

“I don’t know because you were fantasising about him for a year don’t ask me. I thought you’d said no more silly crushes after that.” Johnny responded defensively.

“THIS ISN’T A CRUSH I’M IN LOVE WITH HIM” Mark shouted.

“Alright alright calm down... who are you in love with then?” Johnny responded failing to keep the exasperation from his voice. 

“Donghyuck Lee of course.” Mark responded dreamily just at the thought of the other. 

“What? Since when did you even know...” suddenly reality crashed down on Johnny. He took a closer look at the card attached to the chocolates. He was greeted by pink cursive writing reading: ‘I hope you enjoy the chocolates Johnny from your love Donghyuck’. On the other side there was a picture constantly looping of Donghyuck winking and blowing a kiss. 

“Okay Markie I think we need to go down to see professor Slughorn.” Johnny spoke softly. 

“Why? I can’t go there I need to see Donghyuck.” Mark responded struggling out of Johnny’s hold. 

“Exactly exactly Mark we are going to the dungeons to get into the Slytherin common room” Johnny spoke in a rushed tone attempting to appease the younger. 

“Oh that’s good let’s go see Donghyuck.” Mark spoke suddenly appeased and dreamy. 

Johnny quickly led Mark out of the Gryffindor common room and out of the tower. He rushed Mark down the staircases he thought would be the least crowded. 

They were passing through a corridor when Johnny heard loud voices. 

“Damn we are so close” he muttered as he dragged Mark into one of the alcoves. He pulled an instinctive hand over Mark’s mouth to silence him. Suddenly the indistinct chatter became much clearer when the group came down the corridor where they were hidden. 

“Honestly Hyuck I don’t know why you’d even try like that. Like be honest with yourself if he doesn’t like you naturally get over him.”

“Look Jaemin I don’t wanna hear it from you. Just because you could bat your eyes at Jeno and he was in love with you doesn’t mean I can.” Johnny recognised to his dismay that Donghyuck was on of the people passing. 

“Yeah but Hyuck thats because I chose someone in my league!” 

“Hey are you saying Johnny Suh is out of my league.” He protested. 

“No I’m just saying you aren’t actually into him and he’s not into you. Like you have to have talked to someone before you decide your in love with them. Also love potions are just a low move even for you.” 

“Wow Jaem that was deep. Oh well it’s too late I already gave him the chocolates so...”

“DONGHYUCK YOU DID NOT” his friend berated him but they were too far down the corridor for it to be comprehensible. Johnny let out a sharp exhale and dragged Mark out from their hiding spot and down the corridor. 

When Johnny arrived at professor Slughorn’s rooms he quickly tried to explain the situation without making Mark aware of what was going on. It took about five minutes for the professor to whip up an antidote. However, to Johnny’s dismay the professor told him that he should administer the remedy in their dorm rooms as Mark would need to sleep afterwards. 

Seeing as Johnny didn’t want to carry the other all the way back to the tower he began the assent with the other still infatuated.  
Clearly it was just not Johnny’s day. 

This became more apparent as they arrived to the entrance of Gryffindor tower. He was greeted by the sight of an angry Jaehyun standing with a very bashful looking Donghyuck Lee and Jaemin Na. 

“Johnny thank god you haven’t eaten them. I just overheard these two talking about Donghyuck’s plan to give you chocolates laced with love potion.” Jaehyun pointed to Donghyuck as he said this giving him a glare. Johnny felt like slamming his head into the brick wall this was only going to make things worse. 

“D-Donghyuck...” Mark stuttered out looking dreamily at the younger boy. 

“Right okay. Thanks Jaehyun can you just hold that thought I need to get Mark upstairs.” Johnny spoke in a rushed tone trying to carry Mark through the portrait hole. 

“No Johnny let go it’s Donghyuck. I love you Donghyuck. Johnny don’t make me leave him.” Mark shouted continuing to add proclamations of his love. 

“Mark you are just embarrassing yourself come on.” Johnny muttered dragging him through the portrait hole. He roughly placed him on one of the plush red sofas handing Mark the vial of antidote.

“Drink this and then I’ll take you to see Donghyuck again okay?” 

“No I wanna see him now. I LOVE HIM.” 

“No you don’t now drink the damn potion.” Johnny practically forced the antidote into Mark’s mouth letting out a sigh when the other boy drank it. 

“Oh I feel awful” Mark panted out looking at Johnny “what happened?” 

“It’s okay Mark why don’t you try and make it upstairs to have a nap I’ll deal with it.” 

“Yeah sounds good a nap sounds good.” Mark mumbled clearly close to falling asleep right there.  
Johnny left Mark to his muttering once again stepping outside the portrait hole to face his Slytherin friend and his captives. 

“Mark ate them didn’t he?” Jaehyun asked as soon as he was standing beside him again. He nodded in conformation. He turned to the two younger boys Donghyuck now looked mortified and Jaemin was clearly trying to stay serious and not laugh. 

“Now Donghyuck you must know the dangers of love potions I’m sure you don’t need me to lecture you on it. I’ll be talking to Sehun about you having house points removed but don’t worry I am not that angry. I wouldn’t have eaten them myself anyway. Though I do expect you to apologise to Mark” Johnny spoke to the younger boy. 

“Thank you Johnny! I won’t do it again.” Donghyuck exclaimed rushing off with Jaemin. Jaehyun watched the pair leave a bemused smile on his face. 

“How reckless honestly we weren’t as bad as them when we were that age.” 

“I think you’ll find we were Jae.” Johnny said with a laugh as the pair parted. Johnny going into the common room and Jaehyun heading down to the Slytherin common room. 

-

Mark woke the next morning feeling utterly exhausted. How had he managed to sleep right after dinner but wake up still tired? He didn’t know. There was something sharp digging into his hand and he found a crumpled piece of card. He turned to look at it only to see the image of Donghyuck Lee blowing a kiss and winking. Mark blushed furiously and quickly put the image on his bedside table. 

For some reason he was fully dressed in his robes which he realised was also weird. He turned to look at Johnny’s bed to see the other sleeping peacefully. He truly didn’t remember what happened. 

He sat dumbstruck for a few minutes before he decided he might as well shower and get ready for the day. At least this way he’d have things to do before Johnny woke up and he could interrogate him. 

-

When Mark returned to the dorm room he saw that Johnny was sitting up on his bed. 

“Hey Johnny what happened yesterday I don’t remember anything.” Mark asked as he moved to his bed. 

“Oh my the lover boy is back to normal!” Johnny exclaimed before giving in and explaining when he saw Mark’s confused face. “You took a love potion intended for me yesterday by accident and you were parading around saying you loved Donghyuck Lee.” 

Mark was dumbfounded “A-and how am I back to normal?” 

“I got prof Slughorn to make you an antidote.” He responded easily.

“D-did Donghyuck see?” Mark asked nervously.

“Ye sorry about that bro you kinda shouted it at him. But it’s all okay he understood the situation so it’s all water under the bridge! He’ll apologies today some time okay.” 

Mark looked crestfallen so Johnny quickly went to his side “hey Mark bro what’s wrong I told you it’s all sorted.” Mark nodded softly still looking a little upset but he quickly threw on a smile. 

“Thanks John I’m just embarrassed I don’t know Donghyuck well but I do speak to him from time to time. I feel like it’d be fine if I didn’t know him at all it’s just embarrassing even if it’s not really my fault.” Mark responded candidly which earned him a pat on the back from Johnny. 

“Good good! I mean it was partially your fault for eating my chocolates!... I’m just kidding. Don’t dwell on it let’s get breakfast I’m famished!” Johnny spoke as he finished tying his tie. 

When the pair were sat at breakfast in the great hall Johnny began his rant about date options for Slughorn’s party. Mark was glad for this as Johnny was happy monologuing giving Mark time to think.

He was broken from his thoughts as the post arrived. Whilst flicking through his letters Johnny spoke to him again. 

“Come on Mark you must have some idea who I should take. I’m getting letters every week now of people asking me. I can’t go alone or they’ll all think I’m a dick.” 

“Why don’t you just go with Jaehyun as friends?” Mark responded. 

“That’s such a good idea why didn’t I think of that. I’ll ask him now.” Johnny exclaimed shooting up and heading to the Slytherin table. Mark watched the pair converse and Johnny returning to their table with a wide grin. He could also, unbeknownst to Johnny, see Jaehyun’s bashful flush from across the room. Interesting. 

“Great idea Markie, he said yes. Perfect now I’ve got it sorted. One less thing to stress about. Now I just need to make sure Donghyuck apologises to you.” 

“I don’t think that’s necessary it’ll just embarrass me more...” Mark muttered but cut himself off as he saw Donghyuck and a group of his friends approaching. 

“Hey, Mark. I’m sorry about what happened it was meant to be a bit of fun so sorry it went wrong.” 

“That’s fine” Mark’s response was a little cold but he wasn’t in the mood for this so early in the morning. 

“Okay then. Is that settled?” Donghyuck had turned to Johnny to ask his question. Johnny tentatively nodded noting Mark’s lack of vigour. 

\- 

Donghyuck walked with his fellow Slytherin classmate, Jaemin as the rest of their group had different classes. He was trying to explain to Jaemin that he thought Mark was objectively attractive and the conversation escalated. 

“Jaemin you don’t get it” he sighed exasperatedly.

“You’re right I don’t. How can you be infatuated with someone one day -to the point of giving him a love potion- and have moved on by the next.” Jaemin jabbed. 

“He was just so cute and flustered though. I never thought that’d be my type but wow so adorable. You know what I mean he’s not tall like Johnny or confident like Seongwu but he’s cute and his body is good I’ve seen him at quidditch.” 

“I can’t believe it I actually can’t believe it. You’ve moved on to one of Johnny’s best friends!” 

“Don’t be like that Jaemin you used to like Jaehyun back in second year.” Donghyuck shouted as an attempted line of argument. 

“Exactly when I was younger and now I have my perfect Nono” Jaemin spoke in a babyish voice Donghyuck’s responded with a gag. Donghyuck was glad they only shared herbology with the Hufflepuff’s because if he had to spend anymore lesson with the loved up pair he’d die. 

Jaemin constantly made the argument that he’d been equally as disgusting if he actually pursued people normally. 

-

Mark arrived to quidditch practice early as usual. He liked to watch the Slytherin team play using the excuse of observing their tactics. However, the truth was he watched how mesmerising their seeker Donghyuck was. 

He knew it may seem a little weird but the other was an incredible individual flyer and member of the team. Mark himself couldn’t compare, he was a only a chaser because he was relatively fast at flying he didn’t even have half the dexterity the younger possessed. 

Also he looked forward to the little sound bite of a conversation they’d share as Donghyuck left the changing rooms and the Gryffindor’s entered.  
Mark moved to the changing room entrance he’d agreed (as usual) to meet Johnny down their before practice. As he waited, anticipating today’s snippet of conversation to be nonexistent or at best awkward, he fiddled with the strap of his bag awkwardly. 

“Mark... sorry did I scare you? I just wanted to catch you before you start practice.” Mark had jumped nearly a foot when he heard someone call his name right next to him upon realising it was Donghyuck his shock grew exponentially. 

“Oh right sorry you scared me a little but it’s fine.” Mark responded prompting the other to continue with a small incline of his head. 

“Mark I really am sorry.”

“Not just for you getting caught up in it but also for doing that to Johnny I didn’t even really want to date him I just want to go to Slughorn’s party and Johnny was single so. It made sense I don’t know I’m sorry.” The younger rambled. 

Mark’s face brightened at the explanation. He would never admit it to his two friends but he’d had a little crush on Donghyuck for the last two years. His friends knew about his crushes on Daniel and Lucas but he’d kept this one secret because he was the year below and he thought they’d judge. Knowing that he wasn’t actually in love with his best friend made him feel as though they had a chance. 

“Thanks that’s good to know.” Mark responded brightly shocking Donghyuck a little.

“I’m sure it is it means you can crush on me without fear of me getting with your best friend!” Donghyuck joked. 

“WHAT” Mark exclaimed shock clear in his voice.

“I’m just kidding. You confessed your undying love to me when under the potion I forgot you couldn’t remember.” The younger added with a light chuckle. Donghyuck was only half kidding as he had been paying more attention to Mark lately and he’d noticed how the other watched him so avidly yet averted his eyes when they made eye contact.  
He truly suspected that the other had at least some feelings for him. After all love potions were not that effective normally but with feelings they were known to be more intense. In Donghyuck’s mind this only made it more thrilling as he was quickly developing feelings for the older. All he needed now was a confession from him. 

At that moment Donghyuck’s teasing ceased as Johnny appeared looking at the pair with quizzical eyes. 

“Oh Johnny your here... right let’s get changed then” Mark mumbled and stuttered rushing into the changing rooms and away from Donghyuck. 

-

Two weeks had passed and Donghyuck was exasperated. He was certain he’d read the signs right. Mark’s feelings had clearly been exposed by the love potion and now he was crushing on him so why wasn’t he confessing. 

He couldn’t understand why the other hadn’t acted by now. It didn’t make sense to him so he ranted about his confusion to his friends. They were enjoying the afternoon sun sat by the lake. Jaemin was sprawled out with Jeno in his lap softly running his hands through the elders blond hair. Jisung sat trying to understand Chenle and Renjun having a conversation in Chinese. 

“You guys listen to me. I’m in a crisis here!” Donghyuck whined. 

“It’s hardly a crisis you are just being dumb about a crush again.” Renjun responded turning back to Chenle. 

“Renjun you traitor why can’t you help me. I’ve waited two weeks now for him to confess his feelings and he’s done nothing. I’m starting to give up hope.” 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel. Why does he need to confess.” Jeno spoke softly. He was relatively new to the group but he was starting to warm up to them the more Jaemin coaxed him. 

“What a good suggestion Nono my love but, Donghyuck here has far too much pride to confess to someone.” Jaemin responded making it clear that his cold jab was directed at Hyuck.

“Damn you Na Jaemin now you’ve made it a challenge. I have to confess now or I prove you right that was playing dirty.” Donghyuck whined out in defeat. “Right you know what I’m going to find Mark fucking Lee and tell him how I feel!” He shouted while storming off towards the castle. 

“Well done baby you finally got him to do it.” Jaemin praised placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Just because you did something right doesn’t give you free rein to be gross.” Renjun complained firing a glare at the pair. 

-

“MARK LEE!” Donghyuck shouted as he rounded the corner seeing the other boy. Mark’s head whipped around as he nearly jumped out of his skin at the shout dropping the books he was holding. “Oh sorry” Donghyuck added a little bashful helping him with his books. 

“I need to speak to you Mark Lee urgently let’s go.” Donghyuck exclaimed with no room for argument. So Mark ended up following Donghyuck through winding corridors. He eventually stopped to pace in front of an empty wall where a door soon materialised. 

“What...?” Was all Mark could vocalise before Donghyuck dragged him into the room. It appeared to be a quaint room similar to the common room with comfortable seating and a warm atmosphere. However, Mark noticed It had far less red than the Gryffindor common room. Donghyuck could see Mark’s confusion. 

“It’s the room of requirement haven’t you been here before? Take a seat.” Donghyuck spoke matter of factly. Mark sat on one of the plush seats and Donghyuck sat directly opposite him placing Mark’s books on the floor by his bag. Mark looked up at him expectantly. 

“Right so Mark...” Donghyuck seemed nervous all of his confidence and assertiveness from earlier was gone. 

“Yes?” Mark asked. Donghyuck seemed to take a deep breath and compose himself before letting out a torrent of words. 

“MarkIthinkIikeyousorryIknowthisisweirdandsuddenbutaftertheJohnnyincidentIjustrealised.” 

“Sorry what?” Mark asked shyly as he hadn’t caught a word of what he said except Johnny. 

“Right so Mark I think I... like you as more than a friend. After everything that happened with the love potion. I just realised you were really cute. And... I’ve been watching you - not in a creepy way - but you I don’t know... you are nice and good looking...” Donghyuck spoke still quickly but this time Mark could decipher what he was saying.

Mark looked into the eyes of the blushing younger man seeing the nerves. He was about to tell his side of the story when the younger spoke again. 

“You see the potion wasn’t that strong so I knew you must have some form of feelings for me. We used to speak a lot and now you know I see you at quidditch and things. I thought you would confess to me after a week but you didn’t... so I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same as I assumed you did.” 

“I do” Mark interjected. 

“What?”

“I do like you the way you thought.” 

“But... but.” 

“I can’t confess it’s too scary for me and until the other day I thought you liked Johnny...” 

“Ugh I can’t believe this. Why do I like you Mark Lee when you don’t even have the courage to ask someone out you are a Gryffindor for gods sake.” 

“Yeah but bravery doesn’t mean you are brave enough for everything...” Mark mumbled cutely making nonsensical excuses. 

“You are too much Mark Lee.” Donghyuck said before leaning over the small space of their chairs and pulling Mark in for a kiss. Mark’s eyes went wide at the sudden action but soon he calmed and melted into the kiss. 

Soon enough Mark was pushing Donghyuck down onto what used to be his chair but had now grown into a love seat. The pair continued their impromptu confession kiss. When they pulled apart the pair were both blushing and panting. 

“So you weren’t lying then?” Mark asked.

“About what?” Donghyuck panted out. 

“Liking me... I assumed at first it was some kind of elaborate dare. But the longer you went on the more I realised.” Mark responded with a smile. 

“Exactly I wasn’t lying how could you think so little of me.” Donghyuck said with fake shock “now can we get back to the good bit?” He asked giving the older boy a flirty look. 

“Lord what have I gotten myself into.” 

-

When the pair eventually left the room of requirement for dinner they were in equal states of disarray. Donghyuck turned to him as they walked out the door. 

“So you’ll be my boyfriend then right?” The younger asked. 

“I mean yeah sure.” Mark responded shyly moving to rub the back of his neck as he blushed. Donghyuck moved in to place a kiss on his lips. 

“Great let’s meet tomorrow morning! I really need to get back to my friends for dinner before they stress.” Donghyuck spoke as vivacious as ever. 

“Okay I guess I should go as well.” Mark spoke fully back to his shy studious self. 

-

“Mark where the hell have you been. I swear you said you were going to the library today and Jaehyun said he didn’t see you in there.” Johnny questioned as Mark reached the Gryffindor table in the great hall. 

“Oh sorry I had a change of plans.” Mark responded sheepishly. 

“Wait Mark have you been snogging someone?” Johnny asked. 

“What no.” The younger exclaimed in response.

“Oh really you sure look like it. Your lips are all swollen. Does Markie have a boyfriend!” Johnny asked teasingly drawing the attention of their fellow Gryffindor classmate and friend Lucas. 

“Wait Mark has a boyfriend?” He asked joining the conversation. 

“No I don’t.” Mark exclaimed only then realising that was a clear lie as he now had a boyfriend. He cast a look over to the Slytherin table where the younger was sat with his rowdy friend Jaemin.  
Clearly the other felt Mark’s eyes on him because he turned and met his eyes sending him a greasy wink. Mark scowled in response but his blush must’ve been obvious from across the hall because Donghyuck smirked. 

“Okay you definitely do. Why are you blushing? Wait are you looking at them Lucas help can you see who it is.” Mark quickly looked away from the Slytherin table too look at his food. He knew he’d just confirmed their suspicions but he didn’t want them too know just yet it would bring too many questions. 

-

Mark was determined to get his own back at Donghyuck for his wink at yesterday’s dinner. Mark had been psyching himself up for the task of subtly embarrassing Donghyuck at breakfast before they met up. 

When his group sat down at breakfast he quickly scoured the Slytherin table. To his dismay the younger wasn’t here yet. His plan would start the moment the other arrived so he must wait. Johnny was chatting away with Jaehyun who joined them for breakfast as it was less formal for house integrity. 

Midway through their conversation about quidditch Mark spotted Donghyuck enter the hall. As usual he sat with Jaemin, Jaemin’s boyfriend, a Ravenclaw, and two of the younger Slytherin’s. Just as Jaemin and his boyfriend began their pda of the morning Donghyuck looked over to find his eyes. 

His plan was in operation. 

Mark began with a smile. Perfectly innocent of any indecent meaning however, he followed this by a wink. Though he knew his wink was far less smooth as Donghyuck’s. He then proceeded to take a sip of his drink never breaking the eye contact. He deliberately let his Adam’s apple bob seeing Donghyuck’s eyes flicker to his throat. Finally he took his breakfast spoon and ever so innocently -explicitly- licked the remaining milk off it. 

Donghyuck looked about ready to implode or explode - Mark couldn’t tell which. However instead of shying away from his glance Donghyuck met his eyes and raised his eyebrows in challenge. 

-

“I am so going to get you back for that stunt you pulled this morning. Jesus I was so painfully turned on in the hall in front of all my friends. It was so embarrassing.”

“W-well it was meant to be payback for your wink.” Mark stuttered as Donghyuck pulled him close. 

“Let’s go to my dorm.” Donghyuck whispered into Mark’s ear. 

“What I can’t go there people will see me. Why can’t be go to the room of requirement?” Mark screeched.

“Mark for gods sake stop being such a goody goody Gryffindor. Where has the confident Mark from last night and this morning gone?” Donghyuck said pulling him in by his tie to place a kiss on his lips. 

“Also as for why we aren’t going to the room of requirement. Firstly, I think I saw Jeno and Jaemin go that way and secondly, I actually had something to give you which I left there so.” 

“F-fine but as long as we don’t run into anyone on the way.” Mark mumbled.

“Why? Don’t you want people to know we are dating.” Donghyuck asked with faux-sadness. 

“No just not Jaehyun and Johnny they’ll ask too many questions. You made it difficult because of your silly stunt trying to love potion Johnny. What will he think of me.” Mark admitted. 

“It’s not that difficult explain that I realised I liked you. Anyway why would we run into them I thought you said we’d meet now because they were ‘practicing quidditch’ together or something.”

“That’s true. They said they needed practice together and that I didn’t need to come. Honestly I think Jaehyun might admit his feelings.” Mark responded earnestly 

“Exactly so we don’t have to stress. Also you better fill me in on this juicy gossip since when has Jaehyun Jung liked the Johnny Suh?” Donghyuck spoke fast as they headed towards the dungeons. 

“I don’t even know if he does it’s just a hunch. They’ve acted all different with each other since Slughorn’s party.” Mark added as they sped along winding corridors. 

As they approached the Slytherin common room Donghyuck did a clearly overzealous look around to check for people. 

“Stop making fun of me Hyuck.” Mark chided.  
Even so they entered the Slytherin common room rather confidently considering Mark wasn’t supposed to be there. To Mark’s dismay Renjun one of Donghyuck’s friends was their tutoring his younger Slytherin friend Jisung. 

“Jesus Donghyuck you aren’t very subtle are you! Glad to see it all worked out in the end.” Renjun spoke faux judgement in his voice. Even with the joking tone Mark was still a little concerned he’d call them out. 

“Yeah yeah Renjun whatever I’m glad to see you finally caved on the Jisung front.” Donghyuck responded nodding at his younger friend. At this moment Mark realised Renjun was in fact a Ravenclaw. 

“Exactly I am tutoring him so why don’t you two leave us alone and not tell us what you get up to?” Renjun responded with a sassy smirk. 

“Fine suit yourself when you’re the only member of the group not in the know don’t come crying to me.” Donghyuck jabbed back in response as he linked arms with a confused Mark dragging him towards his dorm room. 

Once there Mark was uncertain again. He shuffled about not sure where he should sit and what to do if someone walked in (he’d definitely look like a creep). Over the last few days they’d met up to get to know each other better. They’d done all the cheesy questions favourite colour etc. Despite knowing Hyuck better he was still uncertain how to approach this. It was so much easier when they hooked up in the room of requirement. 

“Just take a seat on the bed I’ll grab your present!” Donghyuck spoke excitedly. Which if Mark knew anything about Hyuck was never a good sign the other was only really thrilled by mischief. Mark perched himself at the end of Donghyuck’s bed leaning on the wooden foot of the bed.

The gift Donghyuck ended up getting him was a box of chocolates. They looked suspiciously like the ones he’d gifted to Johnny laced with love potion. So, Mark shot him a quizzical look. 

“I made them myself but I promise you this time there is no love potion. Though it would be really entertaining to see you like that again.” Donghyuck giggled. 

“It would not. I barely even remember anything from that time besides you. Johnny told me I how I was acting and to be honest I’m still mortified even though barely anyone saw me.” 

“Don’t be embarrassed you were so adorable. My heart melted when you screeched your love confession through the portrait hole!” Donghyuck teased. 

“Why am I dating you again? Honestly I still don’t trust your chocolates.”

“Mark don’t be so cruel. I can’t believe you don’t trust me. Here I’ll eat one to prove they are fine how’s that?” Donghyuck responded though he sounded far too gleeful for Mark to relax. Donghyuck quickly unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. However, instead of swallowing the sweet treat he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mark’s. 

It took Donghyuck a little coaxing before Mark’s mouth opened to facilitate the chocolate sharing snog. The chocolate and caramel was far too viscous sticking to each others mouths making a normally smooth glide ridged and jarring. Though they soldiered on as the sweet taste was intoxicating combined with their lips and hands on each other. 

“I’ve always wanted to try that. Low key it was disgusting but also enlightening.” Donghyuck muttered as they broke the chocolate filled kiss.

“Jesus you are too much. I don’t know if I can handle you.” Mark spoke. 

“You’ll learn.” Donghyuck responded sliding onto Mark’s lap where he was situated on his bed. “Of course after I get revenge for you making me horny this morning. I’m gonna leave my mark on you Markie try explaining that to your friends.” 

-

Mark knew he was going to be in trouble this morning as, he hadn’t been able to wake early enough to avoid Donghyuck’s revenge at breakfast. He sat anxiously with his friends knowing the other was planning something terrible. Luckily for Mark, Donghyuck had been sensible enough not to do anything outrageous at dinner when the hall was packed. However, this now meant he was in for it. 

“Mark bro why are you so anxious? Chill out it’s breakfast why did you want to be early anyway?” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s nothing.” He responded 

“Wait is this something to do with your ‘non-existent boyfriend’? Wait Jaehyunie did I tell you we are trying to work out who Mark is dating.”

“You didn’t. Now you’ve caught my interest come on Markie spill the beans. Oh is that where these bruises are from? Are they hickeys?” Jaehyun began interrogating Mark. 

“No I’m not telling you guys.” Mark spoke through gritted teeth. 

As their conversation transpired he could see Donghyuck’s group sitting down at the Slytherin table. He couldn’t see Donghyuck and he wondered if he was free from revenge today. 

Suddenly however, he saw his friends look up with confusion behind him. He felt someone’s hand tap his shoulder. Mark looked up with confusion which turned in to mortification. 

“Baby why won’t you tell them. Oh and I thought I’d come and sit with you today after you teased me yesterday. Clearly my hickeys weren’t enough pay back.” Donghyuck spoke with clear smugness.

His friends sat dumbstruck for a moment as Donghyuck sat next to him placing a kiss on his cheek and serving himself to breakfast. However Johnny’s thoughts finally caught up with his voice and he practically shouted. 

“WAIT. WHAT THE HELL, MARK YOU’RE DATING DONGHYUCK LEE?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic especially Alwaysspittingstraightfacts! 
> 
> It’s not my best work but then again I’m not particularly proud of anything I’ve put on ao3. 
> 
> This was just meant to be a little bit of fun so I hope you found it funny. 
> 
> Humour is not my specialty so hopefully it’s not too bad! I tried to make sure it wasn’t to angsty because I know you don’t like that like I do! 
> 
> My main way to cope with not adding angst is disgusting borderline smut apparently! 
> 
> Sorry I couldn’t get it to 19000 words like you wanted me to! That was never going to happen <3 
> 
> Hope you have a fab day lots of love x
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment I live for praise!


End file.
